Playing Hero
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: When a routine collection goes astray, you and your partner Ronald find yourselves face-to-face with a demon. What happens when you can run from him anymore?


Midnight, Central London. The humans are mostly all asleep now, blissfully unaware of the existence of things like demons and grim reapers.

Unfortunately, as one of the two grim reapers being chased by a demon at present, you can't really claim that same blissful ignorance.

This assignment was always going to be hard, mass suicides always are, but neither you nor your partner Ronald were expecting a demon to appear. There was always a chance of course, but it didn't seem very likely. There's another demon in London tonight, and rarely do you find two in the same location. Demons are notoriously territorial beings, so this one must be either terribly dumb or terribly hungry if he's decided to hunt here tonight.

Judging by the way he's pursuing the two of you, you're willing to bet it's hunger.

Ronald turns his head to face you. 'We can't outrun him forever. We have to turn and fight before we lose the energy to!' You know he's right, but fear is clouding your judgement. You've never fought a demon before. What if you're not strong enough? It's both your lives on the line, and you don't want anything to happen to Ronald. Sweet, happy-go-lucky Ronald, who's willing to flirt with anything in a skirt. Oh how you wish you wore skirts.

Ronald senses your hesitation. 'We'll be fine, just follow my lead. After all, there's two of us and one of him. By that logic, we've already won!' You're about to make a comment about skill over numbers, but it's suddenly rendered pointless; in his haste to convince you to fight, Ronald has lead you straight down a dead end.

You both turn to face the demon.

'Nowhere to run now, reapers. Tell me, which one of you wants to die first? Personally, I think I should deal with lover boy here so I can get a piece of the woman without interruption.' Ronald jumps in front of you, producing his death scythe from what seems like thin air.

'So long as I'm still breathing, you're not getting your filthy hands anywhere near her, you noxious beast!' He revs up his scythe and charges the demon.

You have three options available to you:

Option one; you can stand there and watch while Ronald takes on the demon all by himself.

Option two; you can use your own death scythe to help Ronald.

Option three; you can slip past the two men fighting and run to safety.

Option three is a non-option; you can't just abandon Ronald, not after what he just said. You're not about to just stand there either, so that's option one out the window.

Looks like it's option two then.

Summoning your own death scythe (shaped like gardening shears) you join Ronald in the fight.

The fighting is intense, with the demon managing to avoid both of your attacks with minimal effort. You're beginning to grow frustrated at your lack of progress in the fight, and start to take bigger risks, lunging at the demon without thinking. On one such attack you miss, and he takes full advantage of your mistake; he swipes his arm out at you, nails sharp and deadly, and aims for your throat.

Your life flashes before your eyes; oh how you've squandered it. You've spent so much time trying to prove your worth as a reaper that you've neglected yourself as a person. You can't even remember the last time you did something because you wanted to, not just because it would benefit your career. Most of all though, you regret not telling Ronald how you feel.

You've been pared up with him for months, and in that time you've come to care for him a great deal. From his cheeky grin to the way he ruffles up his hair sometimes, everything about him makes you want him more. The only thing stopping you from telling him has been the lack of interest on his part; namely, the lack of flirtatious comments. He's never once flirted with you, or shown any interest in pursuing you romantically. Yet a moment ago, when he jumped in front of you…

You close your eyes and make a vow; if, by some miracle, you both make it out of this alive, you're going to tell him how you feel. No more waiting on him to show you interest. You're going to lay your heart at his feet, and pray that he doesn't step on it.

You feel something collide with your shoulder. You open your eyes in surprise to see Ronald, shoving you away from the demon's clawed hand. You fall to the ground, and hear the unmistakeable sound of fabric being torn before his lawnmower revs up. You keep your eyes on the ground, and watch as blood stains the cobbles in the alleyway.

When the lawnmower finally falls silent, you hear the thud of two bodies falling to the floor.

You fear the worse; what if the demon killed Ronald as Ronald killed it? Or worse still, what if the demon killed Ronald with his own death scythe before falling to the ground in exhaustion?

You hear the signature clicking of shoes on cobbles, and stop breathing; someone is approaching you.

Knowing you don't have it in you to fight anymore, you close your eyes and accept your fate.

You feel a hand grab your shoulder.

'Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you to the ground.' You look up and burst into tears. Ronald made it.

He looks a state, covered in blood from head to toe. Most of it seems like it's the demon's blood, but there's a nasty-looking scratch down one arm; presumably from where he took the swipe that would have killed you.

You rise to your feet and hug into his chest, not caring that the blood was starting to stain your own white shirt.

Ronald kisses the top of you head softly. 'Would you mind patching up my arm back at my place? I'd rather avoid any other side trips tonight, and I know you're trained in emergency first aid. You nod into his chest. 'In that case, lets get a move on.'

You both teleport back into the reaper world, and make your way towards his flat.

-t/s-

For a bachelor, Ronald has a remarkably clean flat. The main living area has a small bookshelf, armchair, and love-seat, and the kitchen-diner contains a small table and two chairs. It's on those chairs the two of you sit now, first aid supplies coving the entirety of the table's surface.

Ronald showered as soon as you got in, and is now clad in nothing but a towel, giving you easy access to his injured arm. You can't help but admire just how muscular his arms are; his scythe must be just as heavy as it looks.

He hisses lightly as you rub a cloth soaked in alcohol over his wound, and you stop, checking to see if he's okay to continue. He nods, and you finish cleaning the wound, making sure to be both quick and thorough.

When you've finished, you assess the damage to the arm; lucky, the blow wasn't a deep one, and the bleeding has slowed down considerably. Deciding that stitches won't be necessary, you bandage his arm tightly.

When you're done, he flexes his arm, and frowns when he discovers he can't move it very much. 'What did you expect?' You scold lightly 'If you will insist on playing the hero, you have to pay the price for your heroism.' He looks at you, face like a kicked puppy.

'I was hoping the beautiful damsel in distress would reward me with a kiss for my efforts, but I guess that's not going to happen…' you freeze, his words hitting you like a kick to the chest. Beautiful? Kiss? Are you dreaming?

He blushes crimson. 'Well er… thanks for patching me up and all. You should probably go get some rest.' You can't bring yourself to stand. Does Ronald return your feelings?

Thinking back on your promise from earlier, you decide to be bold; you lean over and kiss him lightly on the lips.

Ronald's reaction is immediate, moaning into your mouth as he moves to deepen the kiss. You get up from your chair to straddle his lap, fingers grasping onto his hair. He grabs onto your hips and starts grinding into you from below, his erection barely concealed by his towel. When you break for air, he utters a single word. 'Bedroom.' It's not a question, it's a statement; he needs you to go to the bedroom.

When you reach your destination, he throws you onto the bed so he can remove his towel. You take this pause in proceeding to ask the question that's been eating away at you for months. 'If you want me as much as your body says you do, why have you never so much as flirtatiously winked at me before now?' He's about to crawl over you but pauses, thinking about his answer carefully.

'Flirting only comes easy to me if I don't fancy the woman that much. It's harder to flirt with someone you truly desire.' Apparently satisfied that he's answered your question, he begins removing your clothing. Your socks are the first thing to go, your shoes and jacket having been discarded as soon as you came in. Next, he pulls your trousers down your legs, kissing every inch of skin he can as it's slowly revealed to him. When they're gone, his patience apparently falters; he grabs the two halves of your shirt and tears it apart, buttons flying everywhere. You're about to complain, but he silences you with a kiss, stifling your voice in the best way possible.

He moves his good arm underneath you, and manages to unclasp your bra with only one hand, a truly impressive trick that makes you even more aroused.

He flings your bra away as if it offends him, and breaks the kiss so he can explore your chest with his mouth. He starts off by slowly kissing your collarbone, making his way down to the valley between your breasts. He lets his tongue glide all the way down your sternum before making its way up to one of your nipples. He carefully takes it into his mouth and starts to suck on it, making you moan loudly. He toys with you for what feels like hours, alternating between nipples until you're practically begging him to stop.

Sliding a hand into your underwear, his ministrations falter when he realises just how wet you are. Suddenly growing impatient, he gets off you so he can get rid of your last piece of clothing. Tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, he licks you from hole to clit before getting into position over you. He looks you straight in the eyes.

'I should probably tell you that if we do this, you're mine. I know I've got a reputation as someone who sleeps around a lot, but that's only because I've never found anyone who's made me wanna stay with them longer than a single night. You're different though. When I'm with you, I feel like this is it, you know? Like I only want you. It'll break my heart if I don't get to stay with you after this. So please, will you be my girlfriend?'

You spread your legs as wide as they'll go before answering. 'If you want me, come and get me.' You wink, and he's clearly satisfied with your answer. He pushes into you slowly, savouring the feeling of finally being inside of you. The two of you moan in unison, and he begins thrusting into you, overwhelmed by desire.

The bed creaks underneath you, and for a moment you're concerned it'll break; but then you realise that the whole flat block could crumble and it wouldn't stop Ronald ramming into you like an animal in heat. His thrusts seem to go deeper and deeper inside of you, reaching parts of you no man has ever touched before.

His frantic pace means he won't last long, so you close your eyes and savour each sensation he gives you. In no time at all, you reach your peak, calling his name out passionately. You expect him to finish too, but he does something unexpected; he pulls out, turns you over, and re-enters you from behind.

His stamina is unreal; how is he still going? Most men would have finished sooner, probably before you did. Ronald must surely have perfected some kind of technique to stop him for climaxing too soon. Your whole body starts to heat up, and you feel a second climax coming.

Ronald leans forwards so his mouth is at your ear. 'Tell me how much you want this. Tell me you need me to fill you. Tell me you want me to ruin you for everyone else. I need this, I need to know you're mine.' He sounds equal parts aroused and desperate, so you scream the first thing that comes to mind.

'I LOVE YOU!' His orgasm is so powerful it triggers a second one in you, and you both let out moans so loud you're sure everyone in the building knows exactly what you're doing together.

He collapses onto your back. Your body is rapidly cooling, but the warmth coming from Ronald stops you feeling too cold. After a while, he finally speaks.

'If this is what playing the hero gets me, I should really do it more often.'


End file.
